


Neighbors

by Thotful_writing



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: You had been living across from Bill, a recently divorced father. Over the past few months you had developed a crush on him, but you didn't want to make the first move, so Bill does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little thing in between working on some other stuff. Hope you like it.

The sun shone through your window, warming your face and causing you to slowly open your eyes, you stretched lazily and rolled over to look at your phone. Shit. You mumbled under your breath when you realized what time it was and that you had missed your previous two alarms, you jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, quickly brushing your teeth and throwing your hair into a messy bun. You ran around your room looking for some semi-clean clothes to wear, settling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. You grabbed your bag and ran out of your apartment, once the door was locked you turned to head down the stairs, but instead you ran right into your neighbor, Bill, his papers fell across the floor.

“Shit, I’m so sorry Mr. Skarsgard. I didn’t see you there, here let me help.” You bent down and started to grab the papers he had dropped.

“It’s alright, they’re just papers. And how many times have I told you to call me ‘Bill’?”

“At least a hundred, and I’ll probably need a hundred more reminders.” You gave him a polite smile.

“Where’s Matt today?” You asked looking around for his son.

“He’s with his mother, we switched weekends this week because she wanted to take him up to see her parents.”

“So you’ll have the apartment all to yourself? What ever will you do with all the free time?”

“Most likely I’ll do some cleaning and maybe I’ll finally finish that book I’ve been working on reading for months now.” He smirked.

You glanced down at your watch remembering you were late, “Shit, I have to go. Sorry again Mr. Skarsgard.” You handed him the papers and hurried down the stairs.

“Call me B-“ You were already half way down the stairs before he could finish.

You had lived next to Bill for a few months now, he moved in after the divorce and his son Matt lives with him every other week. He was always so polite to you and neighborly. Once you started to get to know each other the dreams began, the first dream was so intense, his large hand gripped your throat as his other hand slid between your thighs and into your center, you came in your sleep that night. After that dream you avoided eye contact with Bill for a few days, blushing anytime you saw him. From then on the dreams continued, you learned to just live with them, knowing they would never come to fruition. All of your friends knew about your crush on Bill and teased you about it often, about how you should “accidently” call him ‘Daddy’ or that you should just show up to his apartment naked.

After work that day you met some of your friends for drinks, you needed it after the week you had. You met your friends outside and you headed in, finding a small booth in the back of the bar.

“How’s that boyfriend of yours?” Miranda asked as she took a sip of her drink.

“Well, you’d have to ask Nicole.” You tossed back a shot of Vodka.

“Who the fuck is Nicole?” Jenny shouted over the music.

“She owns the panties I found in his car. I confronted him about it and he said he thinks he is in love with both of us and doesn’t know what to do. So I made the choice easy for him and dumped him.” You took another shot.

“Damn, that’s messed up. But at least you’ll have more time to focus on Daddy Skarsgard now.” Miranda joked.

“Stop calling him that, I know one day I’m going to slip up and say it and he’s going to look at me like I’m crazy. Plus he has a kid, he’s recently divorced, and fucking his neighbor would only cause more complications.”

“Well if you’re not going to hop on that dick then maybe I will, are there any open apartments in your building?” 

“Absolutely not, he doesn’t need any of whatever diseases you have going on down there Jenny.” You definitely didn’t want her to hook up with Bill, he was yours, even if he really wasn’t.

“Fair point. Since none of us is getting any tonight let’s just drink until we can’t remember our names!” Jenny shouted as you all picked up another shot and tossed it back.

Fuck. You mumbled as you stood at your door, looking down at the keys you had dropped on the floor. You bent down to pick them up but lost your balance and fell to the floor. You sat there for a moment, until the door opened, That’s weird. You thought to yourself, there shouldn’t be anyone in your apartment.   
“Are you alright?” A familiar voice asked.

You looked up and saw Bill towering over you, he looked so freaking big from down there. 

“W-Why are you in my apartment?” You said, staring up at him.

“Last I checked, this was my apartment. Here let me help you up.” Bill leaned down offering you his hand.

You grabbed it as he did most of the work and lifted you to your feet. You almost lost your balance again but leaned against the wall.

“Shit. I’m sorry, I-I thought this was my apartn- apartment. I will take my leave now kind Sir.” For some reason you had turned into an 18th Century scholar in your response and even bowed a little.

You turned and walked over to your apartment, stumbling for the entire 3 steps, you tried the door knob, but it was locked, and you had no idea where your keys were.

“Here let me.” Bill walked over to you, keys in hand.

“Hey, h-how did you get my keysss?” You slurred.

“You must have drank a lot tonight.” Bill unlocked your door and helped you inside.

You held onto him as he guided you towards your bedroom, he felt so strong and muscular. You kicked off your shoes and fell onto the bed. Bill watched you struggle to cover yourself with a blanket, finally deciding to help you he grabbed it and covered you up. 

“I would lecture you about the dangers of drinking so much, but I don’t think you’ll remember much from tonight.” 

You pulled the blanket up, snuggling into your bed more, and closed your eyes.

“Thank you, Daddy.” You mumbled. 

“You’re welcome, little one.” Bill responded.

Your head was pounding, your stomach twisted as nausea crept over you, you reluctantly opened your eyes and immediately shut them back when you saw the light shining through your window. Your rolled over and slowly sat up, scooting to the edge of your bed and sitting there for a minute, trying to gather the strength to get up. As you stood up there was a knock at your door, the sound echoed through our aching head. You shuffled down the hall to your door and opened it to find Bill standing there.

“How are you feeling this morning?” 

“Like complete shit.” You replied.

“Here, I brought you some coffee.” He handed you the cup.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do this.” You motioned for him to come into your apartment.

Bill followed you in, closing the door behind him. You walked over to the couch and sat down, sipping the coffee, it tasted amazing.

“Is now a good time for that lecture?” Bill sat in the chair across from you. 

“Lecture?” You looked up at him confused.

“You were very drunk last night, you put yourself in danger health wise, as well as physically. You didn’t know where you were and anyone could’ve taken advantage of you in that state.”

“Wait, you saw me last night? When?” You didn’t remember seeing him last night, only yesterday morning.

“When you tried to unlock my door with your keys.”

“I did? What happened after that?” You were starting to worry, you really didn’t remember anything.

“I helped you into your apartment and made sure you got in bed and didn’t try to wander off.” He seemed genuinely concerned for your safety.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that, I don’t normally drink that much. I had a difficult week and wanted to let off some steam. This hangover is enough to make me never want to drink again.” You rubbed the sides of your head. 

You felt the nausea return and rise in your stomach, you felt like you were going be sick. You jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom, letting the contents of your stomach spill into the toilet just in time. You heaved a few more times, seriously regretting drinking. Bill grabbed a glass from your cabinet and poured you some water.

“Here, sip this, not too fast.” He stood at the bathroom door.

“Thanks, but you should leave, I’m a gross mess right now and you don’t want to watch this.” You took a sip of the water, it helped with the burning in your throat.

“Come on, let me help you get into bed, I’ll stick around for a bit to make sure you’re okay.” You reluctantly stood as Bill guided you back to bed. 

You really did regret drinking so much, but it was nice having Bill there to take care of you. You climbed into the bed and Bill covered you with a blanket. He walked to the bathroom and returned with your small trash can and the glass of water.

“Lay on your side and aim for this if you need to throw up again.” He placed the trash can on the floor next to your bed.

“Why are you taking care of me? I practically tried to break into your apartment last night.”

“It’s just who I am. Now get some rest.” Bill brushed a piece of hair out of your face and left your room. 

Bill didn’t want to leave, in case you needed something so he decided to stay and clean up a bit. He threw some of your laundry in the wash and straightened up around the living room. He checked in on you a few times, you were sound asleep. After about 2 hours he heard a noise from your room.

“Bill…” He heard you shout.

When he came in he saw you sitting up in your bed, vomit on your pillow and in your hair. You must have vomited before you could make it to the trash can. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Bill went to the bathroom and started the bath.

When he returned you were struggling to stand up, you felt so weak. He grabbed your arm and helped you up. You leaned on him for support as you walked to the bathroom. 

“Alright, I’ll leave you to it.” He said as he turned to leave, you grabbed his arm.

“Please stay?”

Bill hesitated for a moment, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I still need your help.” 

“Okay, as long as you’re sure. Lift your arms up so we can get this shirt off of you.” Bill responded.

You raised your arms up over your head, Bill grabbed the hem of your shirt and looked away as he lifted it off you. His shyness made you smile, he was being so polite and respectful, but honestly you didn’t care if he looked, there was no way he’d be attracted to you now after seeing you stupidly drunk and covered in vomit. After he removed your shirt you slid your panties down and stepped out of them. Bill helped you get into the bath and you sunk down in the warm water, letting it envelope you completely. Bill knelt down next to the tub, he grabbed a cup and started to rinse the vomit from your hair, you closed your eyes as he gently poured water over your head. Once he finished he sat back against the wall and let you wash your hair and the rest of you, he tried hard not to look at your exposed body, but he couldn’t help but catch a glimpse every now and then. 

Once you were finished he stood and grabbed a towel, holding it open for you to step into, you faced him as he wrapped you in it. You stared up at him, he was perfect, he was the most handsome and kind man you had ever met. Bill went to your room and brought you some clean clothes to put on, he stepped back out and stripped your bed as you dressed. You put on the clothes and brushed your teeth, finally cleaning yourself of all traces of vomit. 

“Where do you keep your other sheets?” Bill asked from the other room.

“Um, I don’t actually have any others. I meant to buy some but never got around to it.” You answered, stepping into your bedroom.

“I’ll just throw these in the wash then.” 

You followed him into the living room and sat down on the couch as he put your sheets in the washer. He walked back over to you, grabbing a throw blanket from the chair and draping it over you. He sat down next to you, you scooted over and rested your head on his shoulder as you flipped through the channels on the tv, trying to find something worth watching. 

“Thank you for taking care of me, I’m sorry I ruined your weekend.” You looked up at him apologetically.

“It definitely wasn’t ruined, I would have just read a book and fallen asleep on the couch, at least this way I actually had something to do.” He smiled. 

You looked up into his eyes as he stared back at you, you didn’t want to wait any longer and decided to kiss him, but before you could he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. He pulled back after a second, he held your face in his hands before leaning in again for another kiss. This time it was deeper, you opened your mouth slightly allowing his tongue to slip in, your tongues connected, swirling around each other as you kissed. When Bill pulled away from the kiss you were breathless, you held back a whine when his lips left yours. 

“I’m sorry. I know you’re still sick, I just really wanted to do that.” Bill felt bad for just kissing you like that.

You didn’t say anything, instead you pounced on Bill, straddling his lap and latching your lips to his. You tangled your hands in his hair as you kissed him deeper. A low groan escaped Bill’s lips as you tugged on his hair and grinded your hips against his lap. Bill’s arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You moved to start unbuttoning Bill’s shirt, but he grabbed your hands before you could finish.

“Wait.” He said pulling back from the kiss.

You sat back on his lap, “What?” 

“You need to rest, and I don’t want to rush into anything.”

“I feel fine, no vomit for a while now.” You were a little disappointed he had stopped you.

“No arguing, you need to get some sleep.” Bill’s voice was stern.

“Okay, but my sheets are still in the washer and this couch isn’t exactly comfortable.”

Bill thought for a moment, mulling over the options, “You can sleep in my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch. Come on.” 

You slid off Bill’s lap and followed him over to his apartment. His place was a lot cleaner than yours, and well organized. You followed him to his bedroom, he pulled back the covers and motioned for you to get in. Once you were comfortable Bill turned the light off and went to leave.

“Will you sleep with me?” He heard you speak softly as he reached the door, he turned around to face you.

“I don’t mean for us to do anything, I just want you to stay in here with me. Please?” You explained.

He walked back towards you and removed his shirt and pants, he climbed in the bed beside you, warming you up instantly with his body heat.  
“Better?” He asked.

You nodded your head and closed your eyes, drifting off to sleep. Bill watched your sleeping form for a bit, you were so peaceful, he was glad you tried to get into his apartment by accident. 

Bill shifted slightly, he was still half asleep, his arms were wrapped around you as your back was pressed against him, you were mumbling something, you were still asleep so you must have been dreaming. He didn’t mind it until you started to push your ass against his groin, a groan escaped his lips as you continued your movements. He tried to squeeze you a little to stop you from moving so much, but it didn’t work. 

Your mumbling turned to moans, “Mmm… Bill…” 

He liked hearing his name on your lips, so soft and sweet, and filled with pleasure. He decided you had rested enough, he was already hard from your actions. He moved one of his hands from your waist up to your throat, he gripped it gently.

“Time to wake up.” He whispered against your ear, you stirred, but didn’t wake up.

“Wake up.” He whispered again, this time he pressed his hardened cock into your ass and tightened his grip on your throat. 

That woke you up, you attempted to turn around, but he held you in place, your back pressed against his chest, his lips grazing your ear. 

“I have your attention now, don’t I little one?” 

“Yes, Mr. Skarsgard.” You replied innocently.

“Mmm, ‘Mr. Skarsgard’, sounds nice when you say it like that.” He said as he trailed soft kisses down your neck.

“Are you feeling better this morning?” 

You nodded your head and felt him press his cock against you again, you instinctively pushed your ass back into him.

“Do you know what I want to do to you when you do that?”

“No, Mr. Skarsgard.” Your heart was already pounding.

“First, I want to slide those cute little panties off you, then I want to feel just how wet you are right now. Well, why don’t I just show you instead.” 

Bill hooked his fingers in the waist band of your panties and slowly slid them down to your knees, his other hand still had a light grip around your throat. He slowly drug his fingers across your hip, trailing it down to the apex of your thighs. He slid his middle finger down into your slick folds.

“Oh, already so wet little one, but I think we’ll need to get you absolutely soaking if you’re going to take all of Daddy’s cock.”

As soon as the words left his mouth you felt a heat pooling, but you also tensed up, you don’t remember ever calling him ‘Daddy’. Before you could say anything Bill slid his hand the rest of the way down between your thighs, his middle finger gliding down to your center. He pushed his finger inside, making you moan a little, his palm pressed against your clit, your hips bucked at the sensation. Bill’s finger and palm were working at the perfect rhythm, bringing you close to the edge already. 

“F-Fuck… Bill…” You moaned as he continued his movements.

Bill pressed his palm firmly against your clit, giving you something to move against as he inserted another finger inside your aching center. As you grinded your hips against him, his grip on your throat tightened, you felt his hot breath on your neck as his breathing quickened. 

“Dad, I’m home!” You heard Matt shout from the living room. 

“Shit.” Bill exclaimed as he removed his hand from between your legs and jumped out of the bed to get dressed.

“What do we do? He can’t see me like this, I have no pants.” You sat up quickly and pulled your panties up.

“Just stay here, I’ll take him out for breakfast and then you can go back to your apartment.” He said as he finished getting dressed.

“Dad, where are you?” Matt shouted, sounding closer than before.

“I’m in here buddy, give me a minute to get dressed and then we’ll go out for breakfast.” Bill yelled back.

“I’m sorry about this, he wasn’t supposed to be back until this afternoon.”

“Don’t worry about it, we can pick up where we left off later.” 

Bill leaned down to kiss you, you grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He finally pulled back, straightening his shirt, and gave you a smile as he left, closing the door behind him.

“Ready to go?” You heard Bill ask Matt.

“Yeah, I’m starving, I ate some toast at mom’s but that was it.” 

“We’ll have to get you a big breakfast then. Did you have fun seeing grandma and grandpa?” Bill’s voice faded as he stepped into the hallway.

You heard the front door close, you decided to wait a few minutes to make sure they were clear from the hallway before you quickly walked over to your apartment. You sat on your couch reeling from what had almost happened and trying to figure out who to tell first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill attempts to make up for having to leave early, feeling bad for ending things too quickly.

“You did what?!” Jenny yelled into the phone.

“I mean, nothing really happened, we just slept together and he fingered me a little.” 

“Okay, one, you’re stupid if you think that’s nothing, and two, what the fuck bitch? You said you didn’t want to complicate things for him.”

“Technically he’s the one who complicated things, he kissed me first.”

“You kissed?! Why are you leaving all these perfect details out?”

“I’m sorry, it all happened so fast. There’s one more thing, don’t freak out, but he referred to himself as ‘Daddy’. I don’t remember ever saying that to him, maybe he’s just really preceptive.” 

You waited for a response but didn’t hear anything, “Jenny? Hello?” 

You looked at your phone, she had hung up on you. Not moments later you received a message from her, it was a few emojis of middle fingers and angry faces, she’s always dramatic. You knew there was no point in calling any of your other friends, she was probably on the phone with them right now telling them everything. Your phone buzzed, it was a text from Bill.

-Sorry about this morning, I promise I’ll make it up to you- B

-I’m sure you’ll find a way to-

You didn’t have to work today, which was great, you could sit around and just relax, and maybe you’d see Bill later. You decided to take a nap on the couch for a bit so you laid down and got comfy, putting The Office on Netflix and drifting off to sleep. You were suddenly pulled from your sleep when someone knocked on your door, you sat up and stretched, then walked over to see who it was, it was Bill.

“Hey…” You smiled slightly, for some reason you felt shy around him now.

“Can I come in for a minute? I don’t have too long, Matt is doing his homework.”

You stepped back from the doorway and motioned for him to enter. Bill stepped in, you noticed he had a bag in his hand.

“Is that my apology gift?” You looked down at the bag.

“Yeah, I got you some sheets, since you apparently only own one set, which is very weird.” 

“That’s sweet of you, let’s go put them on.” You grabbed Bill’s hand and led him to your bedroom.

Bill entered your room, you started to open the sheets, he stood in silence looking around. 

“What’s wrong?” You looked over at him.

“Your room is a mess, how do you live like this?” He looked around your room again, there were clothes everywhere.

“It’s an organized mess.” You argued.

“That’s not a thing.”

“Yes it is.”

“Alright, what’s in this chair, are the clothes dirty or clean?” He pointed to a chair that had clothes piled up on top of it.

“That’s my chair where I put clothes that aren’t dirty, but they also aren’t completely clean either… And some of them are actually dirty.”

Bill stared at you blankly for a moment, not sure what to say to that. You walked over to him and pressed yourself against him.

“Does my mess bother you?” 

“A little.” 

You placed small kisses on his chin and jaw, “You should punish me for being such a messy girl.” You wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Y-You want me to punish you? Like spank you?” Bill looked at you hesitantly.

You nodded your head and smiled up at him. Bill looked as though he was thinking about it, suddenly he pulled your arms from around his neck and sat down on your bed. 

“Come here.”

You walked over to him, your heart pounding, you stood directly in front of him, unsure of what he was going to do. Bill’s hands grazed your thighs and made their way up to your sweatpants, he hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled them, along with your panties, down to your knees. He grabbed your hand and pulled you down over his lap.

“You’re sure this is what you want?” 

You turned your head and looked up at him, “Yes, Daddy.”

That’s all it took for Bill, an innocent look from you and he knew he’d do whatever you asked. One hand rested on your lower back, holding you in place, the other softly rubbed your ass, rubbing one side then the other. Bill lifted his hand and brought it down quickly, your skin stung from the strike, you gasped at the action.

“Was that okay?” Bill asked, still hesitant, he didn’t want to hurt you.

“Yes, but you can do it harder, I won’t break.” 

Bill didn’t build up to the next one, he added some pressure to the arm holding you down and brought down a hard smack on the same cheek. 

“Fuck…” You mumbled under your breath.

“Keep using words like that and we’ll never finish. Do you know why I’m punishing you little one?”

“Because my room is messy?” 

“Yes, and when I’ve finished your punishment I expect you to clean this messy room, understand?”

“Wait, that wasn’t part of this, I didn’t actually wan-“

Bill interrupted your thoughts landing another hard smack on the same cheek, it was stinging and turning a light pink color.

“I didn’t know you got to control how this went. I thought I was in control, am I wrong little one?”

“No, Daddy.”

“Good girl.” 

Bill’s hand moved to caress your reddened cheek, gently rubbing his palm over the warm skin. He slipped his hand down between your thighs, between your slick folds.

“You’re enjoying this punishment, look at how soaked you are already little one.” Bill’s hand continued to rub you between your thighs, his hand slick with your juices.

Suddenly he removed his hand and spanked your other cheek, though the hardness was enough to make it the same shade of pink as the other. Bill brought his other hand down to caress you between your thighs, running his fingers up and down, from your clit to your center. As he rubbed you, you let out soft moans, which he responded to with another hard smack, your breath hitched in your throat. 

“Such a dirty girl, enjoying Daddy’s punishment.” Bill spanked you two more times, you could feel your wetness dripping down your thighs, you could feel his cock pressing into your stomach.

“Bill… Please…” You whimpered, needing his touch.

“I love hearing you beg little one.” His hand rubbed over your reddened skin, moving down between your legs, he pushed two fingers into your dripping center, making you gasp.

“Do you want me to make you come like this?” He leaned down, speaking softly into your ear as his fingers continued working into you.

“Yes, p-please…” You whined between moans.

Bill grinned, he liked having you like this, over his lap, begging him to make you come. He pushed his fingers further into you, letting his thumb rub over your clit. 

“Bill…I-I…” You stammered, unable to articulate what you wanted.

“What is it little one?” 

“I-I want you to fuck me Bill, please.”

Your request made Bill’s cock twitch at the thought of being buried deep inside you, he thought for a moment, but pulled you upright quickly, you stood next to him with your pants and panties still down around your knees. He undid his pants and released his already hard cock, he grabbed your hand and pulled you back over to him, aligning his cock with your opening he yanked you down into his lap. He gave you a moment to adjust before he started to move. You were so wet he slid into you easily, but his cock was so big it still took you a few minutes to get used to it. You steadied yourself in his lap, placing your hands on his knees, you tried to push yourself up a bit, to relieve some of the fullness, but Bill’s hands gripped your hips and held you down, he groaned at your tightness. 

“I’m going to fuck you now little one, we need to be quick and quiet. Understand?” 

You nodded your head, words had left your mouth long ago. Bill held your hips as he pounded up into you, you bounced on his lap with each thrust. You started to moan loudly, but Bill shoved two fingers in your mouth to silence you, you sucked on his fingers. He continued pounding into you, your release was nearing, with his fingers in your mouth only small squeaks came out. 

“You need to come for me little one.” Bill growled into your ear. 

You continued sucking his fingers, drool spilling down your chin, your orgasm was building as his cock filled you. Bill’s other hand snaked around to your clit, circling his fingers around it, bringing you quickly to your release. You came hard around Bill’s cock, letting out muffled moans, your walls clenched, pulling his release from him. 

“That wasn’t how I imagined our first time.” Bill pulled you back against his chest, still inside you.

“Next time we can take it slow.” You said breathlessly. 

You slowly stood up, bending over to pull your pants and panties up, turning to face Bill as he tucked himself back into his pants. He stood up, towering over you, looking down at your flush face, his thumb brushed over your warm cheek before he planted a soft kiss on your lips. 

“I have to get back to Matt, but I’ll be back later to make sure you cleaned your room.”

“And what happens if I don’t?” You looked up at him questioningly.

“You’ll get another punishment, but you won’t enjoy it half as much and you definitely won’t be coming.” Bill buttoned his pants and gave you a quick kiss on your forehead before turning to leave.

You looked around at your disaster of a room, trying to decide if you should clean or just accept the punishment. You continued looking around, there were clothes everywhere, you really let your room go. It would take you all day to clean this up. You decided you’d put off cleaning and take the punishment


End file.
